Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a method and system for monitoring and preventing mobile device usage.
Description of the Related Art
Accidents due to cell phone usage while driving (talking, texting, etc.) are a serious problem. It has been reported that 25% of accidents are currently caused by texting while driving.
What is needed is a way to discourage or eliminate cell phone usage while a driver is driving.